forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lake Woe mountain
If the name "Mount Woe" is not given in a canonical source, what is the justification for it? Is it from a non-canonical source or is extrapolated from text? If it was created for the sake of the article, something more description might be preferable, like "Lake Woe mountain". — BadCatMan (talk) 11:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, this is the first time I've done something like this. I was actually trying to follow your lead with articles such as Generic City Guard private (Waterdeep) or Kittenlord, where the names you chose are not canonical. I've never liked the former style of name—as I've noted before, because it is not easily linkable and doesn't sound like a typical encyclopedia article title—whereas something like "Kittenlord" is non-canonical yet still could very likely be the actual name. I don't see a problem with it, provided a note is clear about whence the name came, as you have done. :In my case, Giantcraft has a lot of lore, but the author tends to leave out names. He spends four or five pages describing a specific storm giant aerie, yet never bothers to name it, even though it is a hugely significant place in giant history. It needs an article, but "Unnamed storm giant aerie on top of the unnamed mountain on the unnamed island in the middle of Lake Woe" seemed a bit much. It seemed fair enough to me to call "the unnamed mountain on the unnamed island in the middle of Lake Woe" Mount Woe and simply leave a note acknowledging that it was not a canon name. All the material besides the name is of course canon. It is one of the highest mountains in the North and it was where Hartkiller died. :I actually just ordered one of the Twilight Giants novels. I have a hunch that the novels will have more detail. We'll see. :"Lake Woe mountain" would be ok, I suppose, but we still have the issue of "Storm giant aerie of Mount Woe" becoming even more obnoxious—Storm giant aerie of Lake Woe mountain. :It's your call. I am not opposed to "Lake Woe mountain", but I don't really see how it is any better. :~ Lhynard (talk) 19:00, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I felt the note yesterday needed more explanation or justification, and the chosen name didn't sit right with me. "Mount Woe", using capitals, appears to be a proper noun, so it might be taken as the canon name by a casual reader or someone reading a related article. Instead, how about "Woe mountain"? It functions as a standard mountain name, but the lower-case makes it clear that it's not official. — BadCatMan (talk) 23:35, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :::What about "Lake Woe mountain" and "Storm giant aerie near Lake Woe"? They're not as elegant, but fairly indisputably correct. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 08:38, December 4, 2016 (UTC) renamed ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:00, December 10, 2016 (UTC) FWIW, The Titan of Twilight says nothing about its name; the history of Hartkiller on the mountain must come from one of the earlier two books, and I am not that interested to buy them, whereas TToT at least answered the questions I needed answered for my campaign. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:04, December 10, 2016 (UTC)